Who I Really Am
by Zakhyn
Summary: Ginny Weasley is ignored by everyone. One night she makes a wish. Will contain slash. Please Read-this is my first fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

Who I Really Am

by Zakhynsia

Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairings: Ginny/Draco, Xander/Spike, Dawn/Kit

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! The plot is all I own-Go Me:)

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley sat down in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the library. The Golden Trio walked by as she said hi without noticing as they laughed at one of the twin's pranks. She sighed and looked around, it wasn't the first time no one noticed her existence. Just once it would be nice to talk to someone about the changes that have been happening.

Looking at the clock, Ginny noticed it was time for her private tutoring in Potions. Unlike all the other Gryffindors, she was fascinated by potions and their properties and uses. Professor Snape, recognizing the intellect and enthusiasm for potions in her offered to teach her on her own.

She had surpassed the seventh years ages ago and was now allowed to create and improve without supervision, but Ginny needed some help improving her latest potion. Her invisibility potion worked on the person completely-breathing, footsteps- and would be perfect for the Order if it didn't turn the wearer neon blue when it wore off. She only had a few more days to perfect it before the term ended.

Chapter Two

Ginny stood off to the side of the group not wanting to become trampled as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were welcomed back like war heroes. Voldemort had not made an appearance this year, but they were so "brave" nonetheless.

As they drove home Ginny withdrew into her thoughts, contemplating the events of her sweet sixteen. There had been no presents or congratulations, but that hadn't been bothered by it, it had happened on her fifthteenth too. No, it was that night when she dreamed. She was bombarded by visions of death and vampires and evil. She had woken up in a sweat and batted the alarm clock that chose that moment to go off. Ginny was even more disturbed by the fact that the alarm clock had flown across the room to smash to bits against the far wall. Ginny, over the next week in the Room of Requirement tested her new skills and strengths. She found out that she could lift Hagrid if she wanted to and was expert at weapons the first time she tried them.

Ginny was shaken from her thoughts by her brother, Charlie. "Hey Gin, come on we're home get your stuff into the house." "Sorry Charlie, I guess I spaced out for a minute there" Ginny replied only to see that her brother had already walked away. She sighed and took her things to her room.

That night, as Ginny looked out at the stars, she saw one fall. Looking at it she couldn't help herself as she did something that would forever change her life. She wished. But what she didn't know was that someone had heard her wish.............and granted it.

Well what do you think? Please review, but be kind this is my first fanfic.


	2. Ginny Meets Sunnydale

Ginny woke up with a funny feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong. _This isn't my bed. Where are the twin's explosions? The ghoul in the attic isn't rattling his chains this morning._

She opened her eyes to see two girls looking down at her. Her eyes widened as she sat up on what seemed to be a table.

One of the girls asked her what she was. _What!_ "I happen to be human and my name is Ginny. Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Ginny answered the girl indignantly.

The other girl spoke. "My name is Dawn and the extremely rude but lovable one here is Kit. You are in my home. Wait a moment. You're British. What are you doing **here**?"

Ginny was surprised at what the girl had said and at her accent. She had a feeling that she was a looong way from home. She started to panic a bit, but fortunately she is a levelheaded girl and kept herself from a full-blown freakout. "Yes, I am British. You both sound American. Am I in America?" Ginny looked around and at the girls. Yup, she was definitely **not** in England anymore.

Dawn looked at Kit and told her to wake up Spike _nicely_, her reputation on her wake up calls weren't entirely good, while she got Giles and Willow. (Xander is at work and Buffy is out shopping with Wood and Faith) Looking at the redhead she said, "The bathroom is down the hall on the right, Ginny. Stay here, we'll be right back."

And with that they went their separate ways, but not before Ginny could ask one final question, "Where are we?"

Dawn, without turning around, dropped the bomb on poor Ginny.

"Sunnydale, California."


	3. Spike knows the Weasleys?

Chapter Four

Spike was sleeping like the dead...well the undead when Kit came stomping down. "SPIKE! Wake up! The house is on FIRE!" She grinned evilly.

Spike shot up, looked around wildly, caught sight of Kit and stopped. Kit smiled innocently like the angel she was as he glared at her.

_Bloody hell. What's she got to come down and wake a bloke up for? And I was having such a nice dream about the Whelp too. (Xander befriended Spike-he found him in the basement of the school and helped him-they are now good friends/Buffy is **not** an issue/and are beginning to get a little serious)_

Spike shook himself out of his thoughts. "Well, are ya just gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna tell me what's happened?"

"We've got a Brit upstairs in the dining room. She just appeared apparently. Me and Dawn found her. Dawn's getting Giles and Willow." After delivering her news Kit went back upstairs to wait for Spike in the kitchen.

"Lovely" Spike muttered. He pulled on a black t-shirt and made his way up. He was only slightly surprised to see Kit holding out a warm mug of blood for him. _Wonder what she is up to. Kit's been doing things for me a lot in the past few weeks._

"Thanks, luv." After he drained the mug he looked to Kit and said, "Lead the way."

Chapter Five

Dawn, Giles, Willow, Kit, and Spike all reached the dining room at the same time. The first thing they all saw was a small redhead exploring the room. She must have sensed them come into the room because she turned around quickly before anyone had said a word.

"Hi, I am Ginny Weasley. Who are you?" Ginny spoke first.

Giles introduced everyone and tried to question her. But before he could say a word, Spike interrupted.

"Did you say Weasley?" Everyone looked at Spike in shock. _Did he know this girl?_

"Yeah, I did." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "Are you a Malfoy? Cause you look like Draco a bit."

Spike appeared to be affronted. "No, I am not one of those snobbish gits. I happen to be a Lovegood. William Lovegood to be exact. Now how did you make it all the way to California, luv?"

"Lovegood? Really? That is so cool! Luna Lovegood is a good friend of mine. I think she mentioned an Uncle William once." Ginny also remembered what her friend had said about him too. "You're a vampire. But aren't you supposed to be evil." Aside to herself she thought out loud "He feels just like that vampire that the DADA prof brought in at the end of this last year. Different like Remus but not."

Before Spike could ask her about what he heard, vamp hearing after all, Dawn reassured Ginny by explaining that he was a good vampire.

Satisfied, Ginny continued, "I don't know how I got here. I was stargazing from my room in the Burrow and was thinking about what it would be like to get away from there, to be somewhere useful and all."

Kit was the first to ask. "Um, did you happen to say, "I Wish," out loud?"

Ginny thought that she might have and said so. "Why do you want to know?"

Willow stepped into the conversation. "Never say the words I Wish. They tend to come true when a Vengeance Demon is listening." "You're lucky. Your wish doesn't seem to have any extra consequences more than just bringing you here. It should be fairly easy to get you home. Now..."Giles added before being interrupted by Ginny.

"No"


	4. Chocolate Chip Ice Cream with Cherries o...

Chapter Six

"What do you mean no? Don't you wanna go home to your family, Ginny?" Willow asked.  
"No, I don't actually." Ginny looked down at her feet and continued in a quiet voice. "I have six older brothers and one is best mates with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't think any of them even noticed that I skipped a year. If you don't mind...I'd like to stay if I could, at least for a while. I'll do chores or something, anything, just please don't send me back"  
"Ya can't stay here luv." Ginny looked pleadingly towards Spike. "There's too much bad going on round 'ere. Sunnyhell is on a hellmouth. Fulla demons and all that rot. It's not safe for ya 'ere"  
Ginny looked away for a moment, thinking, before turning back to the group. "Actually, it's really not." Taking in the faces around her, she continued, "A while back I went through some...changes. Just after my fifthteenth birthday I noticed that I grew stronger, a lot stronger. My reflexes are quicker and I've been healing faster. If you'd show me how to defend myself, I'm really a fast learner honest."

Sorry guys. This chapter isn't really done but I had to get this part up. I'll update soon I hope. I've got to get my timelines straightened out before I can continue. Please Review:) 


End file.
